lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Massimo
Massimo is a human and The Druid aligned with the Dark Fae. Character arc Massimo creates alchemy for the Dark as the clan's Druid. His magic and skills include potions, ointments, and replicated body parts. He created a special elixir for The Wanderer so that Tamsin could use it to collect Bo for him. He restored Acacia's right hand after the Crows cut it off (he used the hand of a Revenant); and he made a new eye for The Morrigan to replace the one that was permanently damaged by Vex. Massimo offered to make Kenzi a Fae, but only provided her with a cream that allowed her to imitate a Fae power – creating sparks from her hands – until it wore off. He abducted the newly-adult Tamsin to scalp off a lock of her Valkyrie hair for an unspecified procedure, but when Bo intervened and saved Tamsin, then chi-sucked him, she discovered that he, The Druid, was human. Bo threw a lock of hair that he had quickly cut off into a cauldron of lava to destroy it, and Massimo was forced to drop himself into the cauldron to retrieve the hair. He beat up and tried to kill Kenzi as payback for Bo causing him to burn in the cauldron. When Hale came to her aid and used his Siren sonic whistle to kill Massimo, the Twig of Zamora that Kenzi had given Massimo as payment in return for more of her fake Fae powers spared his life and he was revived; then Massimo rose from the floor and stabbed Hale through the back, killing him. (End of a Line) In Origin, we learn that The Morrigan is Massimo's mother and that not only was he a mama's boy, but he also had an Oedipal complex regarding her. The Morrigan explained to Dyson and Kenzi that Massimo was the result of a "weak moment" with a 'Wall Street' type during the 1980s that she considered an "infection." He wanted to be Fae, but since it wasn't possible he used the Dark Fae archives to teach himself their secrets (Dark Horse). Massimo stole the sixth Origin Seed from the vault in Trick's chamber (Waves). After Lauren used a sample of The Morrigan's DNA to create a serum that turned the leader of the Dark into a human, Massimo held her captive and in her presence swallowed the seed, which now contained all the powers of the dead Una Mens. The Morrigan came to stop him from pursuing his diabolical plans and Bo manipulated him into draining her chi; then Bo chi-sucked him and transferred the energy into The Morrigan to resurrect her (Dark Horse). While he was temporarily weakened and distracted by his mother's condition, Lauren took the Twig of Zamora from Massimo's pocket and destroyed it, giving Bo the opportunity to beat him up and stab him to death as vengeance for breaking Kenzi's heart. Personality Relationships The Morrigan/Evony Fleurette Marquise: His mother. She treats him with disdain and belittles everything he does. Massimo created an exact replica of her eyeball to replace the one that was permanently damaged by Vex when he captured and tortured her in Those Who Wander. He addresses her as "Evony." Vex: His foster father. Vex took Massimo under his wing and raised him when The Morrigan rejected Massimo and left him under his care. (Origin) Kenzi: He created a camouflage for her in the form of a pink lotion to rub on her skin so that she could temporarily pass as Fae, with the power to create and shoot sparks with her hands. Massimo tried to kill her. Quotes Trivia A druid was a member of the priestly class in Britain, Ireland, and Gaul (France), and possibly other parts of Celtic Europe and Galatia during the Iron Age and even farther back. Very little is known about the ancient druids.Wikipedia:Druid Appearances * 3.12 Hail, Hale * 3.13 Those Who Wander * 4.01 In Memoriam * 4.03 Lovers. Apart. * 4.04 Turn to Stone * 4.11 End of a Line * 4.12 Origin * 4.13 Dark Horse * 5.01 Like Hell Pt.1 (mentioned only) * 5.04 When God Opens a Window (mentioned only) References Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased